A Jewel Shard at Hogwarts
by lost-cause-forever
Summary: Yes an HP crossover XD A jewel shard shows up at Hogwarts and the gang sets out to find it. I suck at Summarys please read!


A/N: I HATE KAGOME!!! Well not hate I just got to think she's well, annoying and whiny and weak! So my Slayer girl Kaycee will be taking her place!! Crossover with Harry Potter (I dont really like HP but I just read this Inu/HP/other animes that was actually pretty good) So crossover between InuYasha, Harry Potter a book I read T*Witches Sailor moon and other's along the way ^^;;;;; And expect a celebrities popping up here and there! Coupling: Willow/Ron Kaycee/Inu-chan 

**__**

A Jewel Shard At Hogwarts

Chapter One

Kaycee put the phone back on the craddel thing (*swat drop*) "So there's a jewel shard at some witch craft school at Hogwarts. Willow would love it there. I guess I'll bring her along too." Kaycee said to herself.

She called Willow and she was right over. "A school of witchcraft? AWSOME!!!"

"*sweat drop* Yep. Giles is getting everything set up and stuff and we're all on our way." Kaycee said

Ten minutes later everyone was at Kaycee's place and ready to go. The whole Inu-gang was there. (Except Kagome, obviously. Sorry K fans!!) Giles got them set up, got their plane tickets, gold, and book list.

~!@On the Plane@!~

Everybody in the gang execept Kaycee and Willow were freaking because they were never on a plane before. Shippou was running up and down the isles, Miroku was buggin the hell out of all the women on board, InuYasha was cussing like hell, Sango was going crazy threatining to kill something, anything.

"SIT! And the rest of you get back to your seat! It's only a plane!!!" Kaycee screamed

InuYasha fell face down to the floor and the rest obidiantly sat back down. "They really listen to you." Willow said then giggled. 

Kaycee laughed. "I guess they do." she said

~!@England@!~

"We're supposed to meet this Hagrid guy." Kaycee said 

"Well where the hell is he?" InuYasha demanded 

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know what he looks like!" Kaycee spat

Just then a huge guy that looked like a giant came up to them. "'Allo I'm Hagrid." 

"I'm Kaycee and this is everyone." Kaycee said

Hagrid smiled. He explained everything to do and stuff then left. He also told them that they would all be in the Gryffindor house considering that they're all here together on a mision thing.

~!@The Train Ride@!~ 

There were no empty compartments except one huge one at the end of the train. There were already three people in the compartment but they didn't mind. They introduced themselves as Hermione, Ron and Harry. The group introduced themselves too. 

Two more people opened the door. They were obviuosly identical twins but one had a crazy hair do. "Can we stay in here too?" the one with the sane hair asked

They all nodded. They introduced themselves as Camryn and Alexandra but they told them to call them Cam and Alex. They all became quick friends although Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed a bit goody-goody. 

The cabin door opened and a rude ass guy stepped in. Behind him were two fat guys. He was blond, like Spike and looked as pale as Spike. They could even be realated! (lol had to add that) "Potter," he said He looked over at Kaycee. "That one looks like she shouldn't be here." he said and walked over to Kaycee

Kaycee stood up cuz she noticed that InuYasha was also standing up looking ready to fight. "Want your ass kicked buddy?" she said

"Ooo, fisty." 

"Do you know who your saying that too?" Willow said She was practicly hiding behind Ron.

He shrugged. "Just the prettiest girl on the train." 

"Nope, well maybe that, but she's the Slayer. She could kick your ass pretty badly if you piss her off any more." Willow said

"What the hell's a Slayer." the guy wondered

"I kill vampires and demons. I could make an acception 'cause you do look like a vamp." Kaycee said coldly

Kaycee noticed that InuYasha was glaring at him. "Look there's two options here. Stay and you get your ass kicked, leave and you don't." Kaycee said

"I'll stay." he said

"Suit yourself." Kaycee replied She cracked her knuckles slowly. She wasn't gunna punch the guy, she was just going to scare him. "Ready?" she asked.

"U-u-uhh no I'll just leave." He said hurrying out. Kaycee smiled "That was easy." 

"I've never seen Malfoy that scared in my life!" Hermione exclaimed 

Kaycee shrugged "He didn't look like he'd stay to see me punch him. I wasn't even gunna punch him! I just wanted to scare the crap out of him." Kaycee said

"Well it worked." Ron said

"You're a Slayer?" Cam asked

Kaycee nodded. "Yep."

"You kill demons and vamps?" Cam asked

"Yep."

"I thought there was only supposed to be one Slayer." Cam said

"Not anymore. A few years ago that all changed thanks to Buffy." Kaycee said

"Sounds like you know her." Alex said

Kaycee nodded. "Yea I do. She and her friends including Willow here moved to Japan after they did that." 

Willow smiled. "Yep." she said

"Hogwarts doesn't usually get exchange students. Why are you all here anyway?" Harry asked

"Can't say." Kaycee said. _The group sure is quiet. _she thought

--------------------

Well theres the end of Chapter one! Hope you all like! Please review!!!


End file.
